Tempting Lips (Request from mrdbznarutofan)
by MarsPhany
Summary: Sam and Danny go to a hypnotist show, and Sam is accidentally hypnotized while watching. She's left a suggestion told that whenever somebody says "lovely", she will act lovey-dovey towards the sayer for 10 minutes. Danny uses this for V-day.


He couldn't believe he was _actually_ doing it.

Couldn't believe he was _about_ to do it.

If Sam were to somehow find out about his schemes, she'd surely dump him. Or even worse, rip his head off with her bare hands.

Or maybe he was just being a damn extremist, maybe she'd just never talk to him again. Ever.

The frustrated teen pressed his palms against the wall before him, knocking his head on the cold concrete and groaning out in slight pain. Relinquishing on the itching sensation the hit left on his forehead, to _try_ and make sense out of the mess he got himself into.

He loved Sam, god how much he loved her. And part of him knew it wasn't normal to love like he did, it was a growing obsession. A growing obsession that could end up being dangerous, he just didn't care.

However, it was probably the only chance he'd ever have with the dark princess he called 'best friend'. After that, and if she actually remembered any of it, he'd surely lose her.

He made a decision, and he had to go along with it.

The newly eighteen year old male held his breath and slowly twisted the knob that led to his room. His eyes were greeted with the beautiful sight of the girl who kept his heart beating gracefully laying on his bed.

She was reading a book, and when she heard him enter the room, for a moment stopped to gift him with the smile that made the air get caught in his lungs. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and patted the spot on the bed next to her, signaling him to sit down.

He advanced towards her with his heart on his sleeve and with a guilty look glazing his eyes.

Before she had the chance to ask what was wrong, he interrupted her with the one word his lips should have never mouthed.

" _Lovely."_

She stared at him with confusion evident in her eyes before her vision blurred.

Sam felt a weird sensation overflowing her heart and mind, there was a great pressure on her body and she was fighting to stay awake. The male saw how her cheeks tainted red and her eyes glazed over, a whole different attitude striking her entire self.

Danny sighed looking at her longingly. Three days ago they had gone to a hypnotist show for fun, what they didn't expect though, was to have Sam be taken as "volunteer" for the guy's hypnosis trick.

Something along the lines of "when you hear the world 'lovely' you will be struck by an undying love and admiration towards the owner of said voice. This will last for ten minutes, and afterwards you will remember _everything."_

He was turning 18 soon, so conveniently for him he at least had an excuse as to why he used the spell. He knew for a fact that Sam had a thing for him for a long time now. She would never admit it due to the fact that she was scared. Scared of many things, rejection, friendship destroyed, life complications, who knows.

He had been bottling up all this love for her for almost four years, and she possibly had for longer.

He just _knew_ he couldn't take it anymore.

Sam looked at him with the huge and enchanting amethyst eyes she was blessed with, before throwing herself at him. He caught her with ease, one of his hands slipping slowly around the small of her back and the other grasping her head gently and tucking her head beneath his chin. His eyes closed as he enjoy being able to hold her in his arms, without saying anything, just two souls meshing with each other. Like two ice cubes melting into each other under the scorching feeling of warmth.

The half ghost's train of thought slowed down when the realization that she was going along with whatever he wanted her to do was because it was not really her. The real Sam was probably off into the land of dreams, or her consciousness was anyway.

He sighed, fingers lightly touching the skin of her shoulders until he was sliding his hands down her pale arms. Staring into her eyes he saw nothing but two dull eyes staring back at him, no trace of Sam in them. His heart ached and he knew what had to be done.

"I'm sorry Sam"

"What for?" she asked tilting her head to a side, a bit spaced out.

Danny motioned to her with his hand shaking his head slightly. "This is not really you" he muttered sadly.

What was he even _thinking?_ How could he do that to Sam?

He reached for her shoulders, making space between them and pushing Sam gently off him.

Noticing his intentions Sam yanked him back down by the arm. He yelped caught off guard and landed on his back. She stared at him with a look he'd never seen on her before as she crawled on top of him, trapping his waist between her legs.

Danny laughed nervously trying to sit upright but failing as Sam pushed him down, pressing her hand against his chest.

Her hands cupped his chin and her thumb ran over his lips. Sam was clearly under the influence of the spell, Danny concluded.

"You have tempting lips" she whispered against his right cheekbone.

The newly seventeen year old started feeling uncomfortable, he didn't recognize Sam in his arms. Danny laughed nervously and scooted away from her slowly. She giggled and got on her knees, deciding that it was a good idea to play pray-hunter. Danny swallowed the forming knot in his throat while Sam crawled towards him slowly. The look of mischief in her face was yet again a foreign expression in her features.

He glanced at the clock and realized that time had escaped him and there were only a few seconds left for Sam's hypnosis to be over. He looked back to see Sam's face inches away from his, squeezing his waist with anticipation. He held his arms above himself as a barrier but she pushed him away with ease. Danny was flustered and the redness of his cheeks intensified when Sam pressed her chest against his.

Sam hovered over him and leaned down slowly but she stopped abruptly the moment her eyes widened and her mind cleared from the spell. She looked at Danny with strangeness and he smiled nervously up at her. Looking around she realized the position they were in was rather.. suggestive. A blush crept up her cheeks and she got off him instantly.

"Wh-what the fuck? When? I-?" she pondered and wonder how exactly she got on top of Danny all of a sudden. But even as she tugged her black locks of hair as strong as she could her mind was blank.

Danny placed his hands on her shoulders "It's my fault I'm sorry"

She eyed him strangely "Yeah well you were not the one forcing themselves int-"

Her eyes widened in realization, suddenly everything was crystal clear and she knew _exactly_ what had happened. She stood up and went straight for the door, arms falling limply at her sides.

"W-WAIT SAM! I know you have every reason in the world to be mad at me but please just listen" Danny yelled after her, his hands reached out as if trying to grab her hand.

She turned around and stared at him silently, giving space for him to speak.

He stood up from the bed and looked down guiltily "I know it's no excuse to make you do things against your will and it was terrible of me to use that hypnosis spell on you, but I just wanted to hold you and -" He sighed scratching the back of his neck .

"I know how you feel about me, Sam. And I want nothing more than to get together-"

She cut him off with a death glare, wiping tears away from her eyes with her sleeve. "You think I don't?" she sobbed and ran her hands through her hair "I'm scared damn it! If we don't work I don't want to lose years of friendship or you I couldn't…" Sam trailed off staring at him with despair.

"It doesn't have to be that way you know?" Danny wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Pulling her with little strength to his chest, she collided against him and hugged him.

"we'll make this work okay?"

She simply nodded into his embrace, closing her eyes and nuzzling his neck.


End file.
